Envers et contre tout
by Antina
Summary: La Salle sur Demande, une nuit comme les autres... Ou presque. HPDM


**Auteur** : antinea-qui-fait-ses-premiers-pas-sur-HP.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à madame JKR. Que serions-nous sans elle…

**Genre** : euh… Romance, un soupçon d'angst ?

**Couple** : HPDM. Donc, **ATTENTION** ! Cette fic contient du **yaoi**, de l'homosexualité, de la gayté, tout ce que vous voulez qui concerne deux hommes, un lit, et… la suite est censurée.

**Rating** : R, à cause du début. Donc po pour les tits nenfants…

**Dédicaces** : à **Smirnoff** qui m'a fait une super bêta-lecture (ok, c'était ma première, j'avais pas de point de comparaison, mais bon… C'était super quand même), et à **Lucie**, parce que c'est elle qui m'a convaincu de lire des fics Harry Potter. J'voulais pô, moua…

**Envers et contre tout.**

Il observa, comme fasciné, la pâleur de sa propre main sur la peau hâlée du corps étendu contre lui. Ils étaient encore haletants, et pourtant il en avait encore envie. C'était comme une soif qui ne s'étanchait jamais.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Lentement, presque paresseusement, il usa de ses coudes pour se percher au dessus du corps brun. Sa bouche rencontra la peau fine du cou, et se mit à l'embrasser. Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer en sentant contre son ventre la chair chaude et frémissante, avide, qui se pressait contre lui. En réponse, il avança ses hanches, créant des frictions, et des frissons. Sa main gauche descendit, caressa un flan, se coula contre un dos, puis finit par agripper une rondeur.

Pas une parole ni un regard. Des tremblements ; des gémissements sourds.

Il sentit une jambe se déplacer sous lui, le contourner, venir l'attraper, le rapprocher, l'inviter. Il ne se fit pas prier et, d'un glissement habile, se retrouva tout contre l'intimité de son amant. La porte de son paradis.

Il poussa tranquillement. L'impatience et le désir étaient là, mais il voulait prendre son temps. Savourer chaque moment. Il s'enfouit lentement dans le corps accueillant, au rythme de ses soupirs, saccadés, profonds, puis passionnés.

C'était une danse qu'ils connaissaient bien. Une réunion de leur corps, voulant se faire l'écho de celle de leur cœur.

Progressivement, ses coups de reins se firent plus violents, plus profonds, plus fervents. Le corps brun l'enlaça de ses bras, de ses jambes, de ses lèvres, et lui répondit avec une ardeur égale.

Le plaisir ne tarda pas à annihiler toute pensée cohérente, et lorsque dans un même cri rauque leurs esprits s'évaporèrent, il ne resta plus qu'un tourbillon de sensations et de sentiments informes mais puissants.

Il reprit lentement son souffle, toujours étroitement uni à l'autre.

Il sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux, et une voix basse prononcer son nom.

« - Draco…

Il ferma les yeux, frissonnant contre son gré. C'était incroyable l'effet que le simple chuchotement de son nom, de cette voix voilée et légèrement enrouée, pouvait provoquer chez lui.

Il se détacha avec réluctance de la source de chaleur, croisant enfin ses yeux. Son regard vert, rendu presque noir par l'extase qu'il venait de vivre.

Harry s'appuya sur un bras et vint clamer ses lèvres, qu'il céda volontiers. Une certaine langueur s'installait en lui, mélange de fatigue et de satisfaction physique. La nuit était bien avancée, il faudrait qu'ils songent à se reposer un peu afin d'être frais et dispos le lendemain.

Dieu merci, la salle sur demande qu'ils utilisaient plus que de raison leur fournirait tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour se préparer au petit matin.

Ils nettoyèrent les draps d'un coup de baguette magique, et se réinstallèrent confortablement sous les couvertures.

« - On est déjà à la moitié de l'année, fit remarquer Harry, étouffant un bâillement.

Draco acquiesça, bien que cela ait été moins une question qu'une constatation.

« - Ce qui veut dire, poursuivit le brun, pensif, que… cela fait sept mois que le monde magique est complètement sans dessus dessous à cause de la menace de Voldemort…

Le blond ne tressaillit même pas en entendant le nom maudit.

« - … et que ça fait trois mois que nous sommes un peu plus que des ennemis jurés, toi et moi, termina le gryffondor.

Draco haussa un sourcil, il était rare qu'ils se mettent à parler de leur relation.

« - Où veux-tu en venir ? questionna t-il.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. C'est juste que… tellement de choses ont changé, ces derniers temps.

C'était vrai. Après un énième affrontement entre le seigneur des ténèbres et Harry, à la fin de sa sixième année, le monde magique dans sa totalité avait été obligé d'admettre le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Inutile de dire que, jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne s'en était remis.

Le présent était sombre, et l'avenir s'annonçait pire.

Draco retraça mentalement les principaux évènements des derniers mois.

L'annonce publique de la résurrection de Voldemort, à la fin juin. Sur le coup, il ne s'était pas particulièrement inquiété. Ses parents, c'était un secret de Polichinelle, étaient de puissants mangemorts, le mettant lui, Draco, à l'abri de la haine du seigneur du mal. Alors, durant l'été, le jeune homme s'était contenté de regarder le monde partir à la dérive. Disparitions, cadavres, folies subites… Il avait observé. Non pas qu'il aurait pu faire plus, même s'il l'avait voulu. Cependant, avoir été le témoin distant de toute cette débâcle l'avait poussé à réfléchir. Et dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas aimé le fruit de ses réflexions.

Sa conclusion avait été la suivante... Si Voldemort réussissait à prendre le pouvoir, seuls des morts par milliers, une vie merdique et un monde anéanti les attendaient tous. Comme perspective d'avenir, il avait rêvé mieux.

Sa conclusion, cependant, impliquait quelque chose de bien moins évident qui le touchait beaucoup plus. Voldemort avait tort. Ses parents soutenaient Voldemort. Donc ses parents avaient également tort…

La pilule avait été dure à avaler, et pendant quelques temps, il avait refusé de voir la vérité en face. Jusqu'à ce que, ironiquement, son père lui-même lui ouvre les yeux sur ce qui l'attendait. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, de ce discours paternel sur la grandeur de Voldemort. C'est là qu'il avait compris. L'amour maladif de son père pour l'argent, le pouvoir, la puissance. Afin de faire briller le nom des Malfoy dans l'univers entier… Draco aimait sa famille, son lignage. Il en était fier. Mais pas au point de vendre son âme au diable…

La joie de son père à la perspective de le transformer en mangemort dès sa sortie de Poudlard l'avait tenu éveillé des nuits entières. Il refusait d'être forcé à s'agenouiller. Il refusait de se voir imposer des idéaux.

Et septembre était arrivé. Il avait entamé sa dernière année dans l'environnement rassurant qu'était l'école, avec la triste certitude que, dans moins d'un an, il serait projeté, bon gré mal gré, dans un univers de cruauté, de douleur et de mal.

La tentation avait été forte, dès le début, de faire payer chaque être vivant qu'il rencontrait pour se venger de ce funeste destin. Mais il s'était retenu, et même Potter s'était vu accordé une trêve implicite.

Son attitude avait dû étonner bien du monde, mais il s'en fichait. Ses nuits blanches à penser à un peu tout et n'importe quoi l'avaient fait mûrir plus en trois mois que durant les trois dernières années.

« - A quoi tu penses ?

La voix ensommeillée d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées.

« - A comment on en est arrivé là.

« - Je me le demande aussi, tu sais. Qui l'aurait cru… Qui le croirait ? Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, homosexuels et amants… A même pas 17 ans…

« - Dis comme ça, ça ressemble à une blague de mauvais goût.

Harry pouffa.

« - Et pourtant, ce n'est que la stricte vérité…

« - Oui. La vie nous fait parfois faire de drôle de choses…

« - Tu regrettes ?

La voix du Griffondor étais basse, mais ne révélait rien. Draco n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps avant de répondre.

« - Non.

Il cala un peu mieux sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du brun.

« - Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais au final, c'est une belle surprise pour nous.

« - Tu peux même dire que ça a été la surprise de ma vie. Apprendre que Malfoy n'était pas qu'un petit con arrogant et malintentionné, qu'il pouvait penser et avoir des doutes…

Le blond lança un léger coup de poing dans les côtes de l'autre, pour oser se moquer de lui.

« - Et moi, alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Je dois peut-être me sentir honoré d'être le seul à savoir que le grand Harry Potter, héros de ces dames, est à cent pour cent gay ?

Il s'attendait à entendre le brun répliquer et fut surpris par son silence.

« - Harry ?

« - Est-ce que… Comment sont considérés les homosexuels, dans le monde magique ?

« - …Pas très bien, en général.

« - Ah.

« - …

« - Pourquoi ?

Draco prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à cette question là. Lorsqu'Harry et lui, après avoir surmonté leur antagonisme et être arrivé à maintenir un niveau de conversation normal, s'étaient sentis physiquement attirés l'un par l'autre, ils avaient laissés les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Cela avait été bizarrement facile.

« - La plupart des sorciers font partie de familles qui existent depuis des siècles, voire des millénaires. Le besoin de perpétuer son nom est parmi les devoirs les plus importants d'un homme, même s'il est implicite. Les gays… enfin, ceux qui se définissent entièrement en tant que tel, mettent souvent un trait sur une descendance, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas épouser de femme. La société les condamne pour ça, je pense, parce qu'ils font fi d'une tradition.

Harry écouta soigneusement l'explication. Il s'était rendu compte, en particulier depuis qu'il fréquentait Draco, qu'il ignorait énormément de choses sur le monde magique. Il ne l'avait quasiment jamais fréquenté en dehors de Poudlard, et beaucoup de subtilités, de traditions, d'habitudes lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Mais Draco ne semblait jamais être ennuyé de lui répondre. Il n'agissait pas non plus comme s'il considérait Harry inférieur pour ignorer tant de choses, et le brun en était reconnaissant.

Il repensa au jour où il avait, pour la première fois, parlé au « vrai » Malfoy.

Il s'était rendu dans la salle sur demande, bien après le couvre-feu. Ses cauchemars à propos de Voldemort le tenaient souvent éveillé, et plutôt que de rester dans son lit, il préférait se rendre ici et faire de la magie. S'entraîner aux sorts les plus puissants qu'il connaisse, parce qu'il savait bien qu'un jour où l'autre, il devrait les utiliser pour de vrai.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Draco l'avait vu et suivi. Pourquoi le blond avait-il agi ainsi au lieu de le vendre à Rusard, il ne le savait toujours pas. Ce n'était que lorsque sa voix s'était faite entendre derrière lui qu'il avait stoppé son entraînement et s'était retourné pour découvrir l'autre garçon adossé au mur le contemplant étrangement.

« - Tu ne t'amélioreras pas en lançant des sorts dans le vide.

Harry n'avait pas laissé voir sa surprise et avait simplement répliqué :

« - Tu te proposes pour être mon adversaire ?

Il avait lancé ça sans réfléchir, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Draco acquiesce et empoigne sa baguette. Le blond s'était placé en face de lui, et les sorts avaient défilé. Harry avait été surpris de découvrir un combattant habile, fin stratège et, par-dessus tout, ne recourant pas aux pièges et aux coups bas.

Deux heures plus tard, ils s'étaient quittés, épuisés, et le Griffondor avait murmuré :

« - Je viens là plusieurs fois par semaine…

Le Serpentard avait juste hoché la tête et était parti de son côté. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressés la parole, ce qui était une relative amélioration de leurs relations, si l'on considérait qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu que des échanges d'insultes en guise de conversation.

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée avant qu'ils ne remettent ça. Harry s'était très vite aperçu qu'il progressait beaucoup plus vite. Il en était de même pour Draco.

Petit à petit, ils s'étaient mis à parler. De choses banales et non controversées, puis, peu à peu, de thèmes plus personnels. Ce n'était jamais beaucoup à la fois, parce qu'ils avaient derrière eux six ans d'incompréhension, de rivalité, de haine. Rien ne changeait du jour au lendemain.

Mais le fait que leurs rencontres se produisaient la nuit, à l'insu de tous, leur donnait plus de libertés. Ils étaient dans un monde à part. Un monde où ils n'étaient plus ni Malfoy ni Potter, ni Serpentard ni Griffondor.

Cet équilibre peu stable avait glissé et s'était encore transformé lorsque, une nuit, trempé de sueur par les exercices qu'ils pratiquaient, Draco avait enlevé sa robe et son tee-shirt, pour rester torse nu. Harry avait eu un début d'érection incontrôlé et inattendu, et n'avait même pas pensé à le cacher. Les dons d'observation de Draco n'étaient bien sûr pas passés à côté, et, pas déboussolé pour deux sous, il s'était amusé à taquiner l'autre garçon.

Comment, de frôlements espiègles ils en étaient arrivés à coucher ensembles, c'était un mystère. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était posé beaucoup de questions, se laissant juste guider par leurs hormones adolescentes, leur envie de découvrir, sans aucune honte ni tabou. Ils n'avaient pas le manuel de la marche à suivre, alors ils avaient fait sans, cahin-caha.

Ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu d'exploration les avait mené bien au-delà. Faire l'amour n'était pas sans conséquences, ça créait des liens, des besoins. Besoin de se voir, de se toucher, de recommencer encore et encore. Avant même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la haine et la méfiance avaient disparues.

Le jour, ils agissaient comme toujours. Arrogants, défiants, ennemis.

La nuit, ils se permettaient d'être autre chose.

Amoureux.

Même si le mot n'avait pas été prononcé, il flottait dans certains gestes et certains regards.

Ils s'étaient, en quelques mois à peine, construit un autre monde. Un monde qu'Harry n'avait pas à porter sur ses épaules. Un monde où Draco pouvait tomber le masque, et rêver d'une vie meilleure. Un monde où ils se sentaient bien, mais qui n'était…qu'une illusion.

L'avenir était rarement évoqué, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait de quoi il était fait. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres projets que de profiter des quelques mois de répit qu'il leur restait, et d'ensuite faire face aux évènements aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient.

« - Tu crois… que les gens me regarderont différemment quand ils sauront que je suis gay ?

« - Les gens te regarderont toujours différemment du commun des mortels, surtout si tu réussis à vaincre Voldemort. Que tu préfères les garçons n'y sera pas pour grand-chose.

Quelque chose dans ce que Draco venait de dire avait frappé Harry. Si _tu_ réussis à vaincre Voldemort…

Pas _on_. Pas _nous_. Seulement _tu_…

« - Dray… Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand l'année sera finie ?

« - … Mon père a l'intention de me faire rejoindre les mangemorts.

La gorge du brun se serra.

« - Mais tu ne vas pas le faire, hein ? Je veux dire, c'est le camp du _mal_…

Le silence s'installa. Harry attendit une réponse, une réponse qui le satisferait mais qu'il appréhendait de plus en plus…

« - Quand tu as rejoint le monde magique, finit par dire Draco, on t'a parlé de Voldemort, on t'a dit que c'était le méchant, que tu devais le haïr parce qu'il avait fait le mal, mais que tu n'avais pas à en avoir peur parce qu'il peut être vaincu. Moi, depuis ma naissance, on me dit qu'il faut le vénérer comme un dieu, lui obéir comme à son maître, et le craindre comme un démon.

Il s'interrompit, cherchant les mots pour poursuivre.

« - C'est difficile de tourner le dos à tout ce qu'on t'a inculqué depuis le berceau. C'est encore plus dur de rejeter ses parents pour ce qu'ils t'ont appris, parce que tu sais bien qu'ils ont tort, mais ils restent ceux qui t'ont donné la vie. Même si tu te réveilles un matin en te rendant compte que ton père n'est pas le grand homme que tu imaginais, et que ta mère n'est pas qu'un ange descendu sur terre pour t'aimer. Mais mes parents sont de bons parents.

Voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il poursuivit rapidement :

« - On peut les critiquer sur bien des points. En temps que sorciers, en tant qu'êtres humains, ils n'ont sans doute pas fait les meilleurs choix, mais en tant que parents, ils ont plus que correctement joué leur rôle. Et je ne veux pas les décevoir…

« - Si c'était le cas, ils te laisseraient faire tes propres choix, ils ne t'imposeraient pas les leurs !

« - Ils font ce qu'ils considèrent être le mieux pour moi !

« - Etre le chien-chien de Voldemort, tu crois que c'est ce qu'on peut rêver de mieux pour quelqu'un qu'on aime ? A moins qu'ils ne préfèrent te voir comme son assassin personnel, ou comme… sa pute.

Draco le fusilla du regard.

« - Tais-toi, siffla t-il. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

Il s'assit sur le lit, tournant le dos au brun. Il n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion.

« - Je veux juste… Je ne veux pas que tu le rejoignes. Je ne veux pas qu'on redevienne ennemis… déclara Harry, sans bouger.

Dray resta un instant silencieux, avant de reprendre :

« - Tu sais, même Dumbledore est persuadé que je vais me joindre à mon père.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu le fasses que tu dois le faire !

« - Si.

Harry serra les mâchoires.

« - Draco…

« - Réfléchis un peu, Harry, dit Draco. Grâce à mon père, je pourrais avoir accès à des informations plus importantes que le commun des mortels concernant les plans de Tu-sais-qui…

« - Et alors ?

« - Alors je pourrais peut-être mieux te tenir au courant.

Harry en resta sans voix. Il avait cru que Draco, à contre cœur, avait l'intention de suivre les traces de son père parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ce n'était pas le cas. Draco faisait son choix. Et, tel qu'Harry le connaissait, il s'y tiendrait, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour le faire changer d'avis.

« - Tu jouerais double-jeu ?

Le blond se retourna pour croiser son regard.

« - J'y ai bien réfléchi, et c'est une solution. Je n'adhère pas du tout à la vision des choses de l'autre vipère. Pour moi, il est évident qu'il est complètement frappé, mais aussi dangereux. Et je ne veux pas non plus tourner le dos à mes parents…

« - Les trahir, ça revient au même, non ?

« - Ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de mal…

Harry s'assit également pour être au même niveau que l'autre garçon.

« - Tu risques ta vie.

« - Dans un camp comme dans l'autre, on risque tous notre vie.

« - Et tu ne fais que repousser le moment de t'opposer à ta famille.

Dray haussa les épaules, puis fit un sourire tristement ironique.

« - Je l'avoue, je ne suis pas très courageux.

Harry posa maladroitement sa main sur la jambe du blond, en un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant.

« - Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te juger. Mes parents ont été tués par Voldemort, pour moi, la marche à suivre est évidente. Je n'ai pas à faire face à ton dilemme, et…

« - Oh, s'il te plaît. Ne me fais pas le coup du noble Griffondor…

« - J'essaie juste de me mettre à ta place. Si mes parents avaient été tués par Dumbledore, par exemple, est-ce que j'aurais suivi le même chemin ? Et s'ils avaient été en vie, du côté de Voldemort, je ne peux pas non plus assurer que j'aurais été capable de leur tourner le dos…

« - Chacun doit porter sa croix, se contenta de répondre Draco.

Sur ces paroles pleines de vérité, il se recoucha et rabattit les couvertures sur eux, incitant Harry à venir près de lui. Le brun se coucha contre lui et, le contemplant pensivement, se mordit la lèvre avant de dire :

« - Je ne veux quand même pas que tu le fasses.

« - Je sais. Mais tu sais que je le ferai, murmura t-il doucement.

« - Oui.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, les tenant éveillés contre leur gré.

« - Tu resteras de notre côté, hein ? Une fois là-bas… Tu ne te laisseras pas convertir ?

« - Non, déclara fermement le blond.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas envisageable. Il y réfléchissait depuis longtemps, se disant que le moyen le plus efficace pour lui d'aider le bon côté à remporter la victoire, c'était de leur fournir les bons renseignements, à l'insu du plus grand nombre possible de gens. Il était un sorcier doué, mais trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour faire vraiment la différence sur le champ de bataille. Il préférait agir dans l'ombre, en bon Serpentard, et mettre à contribution des talents de tacticien…

« - Quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'on raconte, quoique je fasse, il faudra que tu croies en moi. Je ferais tout pour que tu gagnes.

« - Même si tu es acculé à choisir entre moi et ta famille ?

« - Je ferais le bon choix, murmura le blond. Est-ce que tu me feras confiance ?

Harry réfléchit avant de se prononcer.

« - Oui…

« - Envers et contre tout ?

« - Oui.

La réponse était ferme et ne laissait pas voir l'ombre d'un doute.

Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'un cheveu ne puisse plus se glisser entre eux et se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil, à quelques heures à peine de l'aube.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooo/

**Fin.**

Oui, c'est un one-shot, et il le restera, je pense…

J'ai déjà un autre scénario en tête, et j'ai accumulé beaucoup de retard sur mes autres fics.

Voilà, j'espère que ça aura plu à quelques personnes, si je reçois des reviews j'essaierai de répondre à tout le monde (j'ai bien dit essaierai, je suis paresseuse et courir après les adresses e-mail, hein…)

A bientôt quand même.


End file.
